Goodbye, I love you
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: "You're my Life." Gary is Leaf's life, literally. She can't live without him. So what happens when misfortune falls? Horrible summary. But please read :) One-shot. Oldrival/Leafgreen


**Hello all! I've been reading more one-shots and I realise how bad my one-shots were. I tried to write something sad, and meaningful. Once again, it didn't work. And once again, this story didn't go the way I planned. This can be seen as both a happy or sad story. I was originally writing this as a tragedy so that's what I marked it as. There are sort of two endings to this. The first ending is before the random symbol thing. Don't worry, it's pretty obvious. The second ending is the other ending… which I don't know how to describe. Please R & R.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. **

You're my life.

I know I'm not much of a romantic, but occasionally I say a few cheesy lines. I always say things meaning something besides the real meaning. However, there is one exception.

When I say "You're my life", I'm not trying to act sweet or romantic.

I say it with meaning, traces if sadness, feelings of love, slight angst, tad of confusion, covered up with happiness.

These words share all my feelings at once. You don't understand that, you never will.

What I truly mean is you're my life, literally.

If you weren't here, I wouldn't be alive up to today.

You don't know my past, how I feel. The day I met you was the day I was going to leave this world, relieve myself from the misery.

When I crashed into you, I looked into your eyes. There was something which I couldn't identify. Somehow my spirits rose.

For the first time in a long while, I actually felt hope. I felt passion, to keep living my life.

I don't know how or why, but I felt all my pain just vanished from my body.

You helped me up from the ground, I felt sparks. I've heard about this, this is love. Truly, I felt love for the first time ever.

We got to know each other, and now we've been together for two years. These two years were the best part of my life, all because of love. It made me happy, someone actually cared for me.

Unfortunately, I knew this was too good to be true.

After all, I was never going to have a happy ending.

I saw you cheating, the pain from before had all returned. I hate thought it may have been a misunderstanding. Sadly, it wasn't.

My heart ached, I couldn't take any more. Tears started forming in my eyes, something that hasn't happened for years.

I ran as fast as I could to the place we met. I just stared, the tears from my eyes finally fell to the ground. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I started sobbing, letting out all the negative emotions that were trapped inside of me for years.

I walked a few steps forward, heading to the cliff I was going to jump off. Is this a good decision? I stared down the cliff, a sad small smile appeared upon my face.

I took out my mobile phone and messaged you.

_**I love you.**_

I waited around half a minute until I received your reply.

_I love you too babe ;)_

That was your reply. I chuckled slightly, there was no humour.

_**You're my life.**_

I sent him that one phrase again. All the truth I had left in me went to Gary. And yet, he betrayed me. My phone beeped quietly. I looked down

_Aw, Leafy finally giving in to my charms?_

Normally I would have secretly smiled and feel loved. But now, all I feel is a bunch of meaningless words.

My life has lost itself, there's no reason for me to live. Maybe it's better this way. I began typing the most meaningful text ever.

_**You are my life Gary, literally. You are the only reason why I'm living. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I've had a tough past. I was kidnapped and brutally raised through violence. I had a brother, he meant the world to me. I stayed alive for him, so he wouldn't be alone. Together, we managed to escape. He was all I had, and he died. I was hated by everyone, so much misfortune in my life. I finally decided I've had enough. I was going to leave this world. That was, until I met you. You somehow managed to make all those feelings go away just with your eyes. I felt something I had never felt before, love. I found you cheating, I felt worse than ever. Words can't even explain it. When I say "You're my life", I mean it literally. You've pretty much left me, so my life has too. You will never see me again, no one ever will. I can finally be free from this world. Goodbye Gary, I love you.**_

When I sent that text, my vision was completely blurred from my tears. I dropped my phone and heard it collide with the ground.

I turned around so my back was facing the cliff. I slowly closed my eyes and leaned backwards. I was falling at incredible speed, arms spread wide apart. I felt absorbed into the world, I was free. I smiled, savouring my last moments of existence.

Goodbye world.

~0~

I woke up with a horrible searing pain across my stomach and right arm.

I heard voices. What had happened?

"She may not have made it. The cliff was quite steep." I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

"She has to be alive! This is all my fault!" a voice cried, it was Gary.

I couldn't open my eyes, nor could I move. I realised at this moment, I was in a coma.

Fate once again decided I should suffer. Isn't that lovely?

I suffer, become happy, suffer even more, become happy again, and suffer even more.

That's basically my life.

I don't want to be alive, there was a reason why I jumped off that cliff.

This is just plain torture.

"Leaf, I know you can't hear me but please, I need to tell you. I got your text, and I'm really sorry. I never knew I meant that much to you. I know I cheated, but there was a reason. I did it for you. If I didn't go out with her, she would hurt you. I never knew how much you hurt, I never knew about your past, I never knew how deep the meaning of those words are, I never knew you were going to leave the world the day we met. There is so much I don't know about you. But mostly, I never knew how much I loved you until now. I'm not expecting you to forgive me, you don't need to. That's not why I'm here. I'm here because I need you to know that I love you. I truly love you Leaf."

I heard those words flow out of Gary's mouth. His throat sounded try, and his voice sounded like it was going to crack. It sounded like Gary had been crying. His voice sounded so honest, full of concern, regret, sorrow, angst, and love.

I tried really hard to move, anything. I just wanted to show that I heard him, but I couldn't.

I heard him rising from his seat, and leaving. I desperately wanted to tell him to stay, tell him I heard, and tell him everything.

There was just this force stopping me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

My mind was going wild, but my body remained dead still.

Goodbye Gary. I love you too.

I'll tell you when I can, but please, wait for me. It could take weeks, month, or even years.

But I'll never stop loving you.

**A/N: Yep, so that's the story. Sorry, I couldn't come up with a good title… Also, I know this is really repetitive. Sorry about that. Please give me some feedback, I really want to know how I can improve. Thanks :)**


End file.
